Choice
by pseudocat
Summary: I always waited for the one who would take me along...


**This little plot bunny kept nibbling at me while I was listening to Amrita…**

**And I think the beginning and the end sound completely unrelated…oh well.**

**Review!**

--

"I'm not hungry."

"That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to let it drip till it stops then."

The mage stared at the scarlet drops slowly descending to the floor, unconsciously licking his lips as the rich smell of fresh blood threatened to overcome his senses. The warrior noticed the hunger in his gaze, and slowly brought his wrist to his lips, staring as the young mage's eyes followed his arm up till it stopped at the warrior's mouth. Then they continued up until they locked with the dark red orbs of the man standing in front of him.

The warrior waited till he was sure that he had the mage's attention. After a moment, the amber eye slid away, unable to hold the other man's gaze for too long. Of their own accord, they went back to the wrist poised at the other man's lips, still dripping red, rich blood, sharpening the edge on an appetite too often avoided.

The warrior then slowly brought his hand closer to his lips, making sure that he had the mage's full attention. Then, swiftly, a pink tongue darted out, licking up a tiny drop that clung to his wrist.

Before he could make any further moves, his hand was caught, imprisoned in another as the blonde man gave in to every desire which had been eating away at him for so long. Canines elongated instinctively, as the mage took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of food, a craving he had nurtured for so long, yet refused to acknowledge. With an eagerness that repulsed him, he sank his teeth into the soft (_but how?_) skin surrounding the tiny cut, widening it so that he could have his fill.

As the thick, metallic liquid (_but so very delectable_) filled his mouth, he heard a soft hiss above him, bringing to his attention the presence of the only other person in his room. He was instantly filled with revulsion at himself. Revulsion at what he was doing, who he was doing it to, and revulsion at what he had become. But he could not stop.

As he sucked more of the life-giving food out, he heard a slightly louder hiss, and he looked up, wondering what his donor went through every time they did this.

The warrior's eyes were shut, his head slightly tilted back, lips slightly parted. As he watched, the young man opened his eyes and stared right back at him. His eyes were dark, filled with an unknown emotion, yet if you didn't know him well enough, it would seem as if he felt nothing.

The mage had had enough to take the edge off his appetite-he could go a while longer without any major cravings now-so he slowly drew his mouth away and gently licked up what was left of the blood staining the skin. When the skin was clean, he held it to his lips a moment longer, then rose and turned to go.

He hadn't even taken a step before a hand clamped around his upper arm holding him in place.

"You aren't done yet."

The mage stood still, unwilling to face the penetrating gaze he could feel piercing right to him. Sometimes, it seemed like the man could read his innermost thoughts and it seemed so unfair…so unfair that he could never do the same.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

The grip on his arm tightened, forcibly turning him around till he was facing the man standing in front of him. He refused to look at him.

"Stop lying to me. You haven't eaten in three weeks. I can see it in your eyes so stop lying and just eat."

The mage shook his head, ashamed of the hunger that was welling up again. Had it really been that long?

"I…I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't…I _don't_…want to do it. I don't want to…"

The grip on his arm tightened for a moment before he yanked forward, almost losing his balance and falling into the warrior before him. Long fingers caught his chin and tipped his face up so that he found himself looking into those damning scarlet eyes again. They were darker than he had ever seen them before, full of pure rage.

"That's too bad. The decision was taken out of your hands a long time ago. I cannot let you throw your life away when there is a way to save it. The choice to die is no longer yours to make."

The mage searched his eyes, shock giving way to despair.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why would you do this? Why do you insist on this?"

Scarlet eyes stared at him, now filled with a calm that hid everything else.

"Because your life is now _my_ responsibility. I am responsible for you and I do not intend to let it go. It is in my hands now, the choice to let you live or die, and I choose not to let you die."

He stared at the other, who now looked as impassive as before, emotionless eyes looking back at him. It did not escape his notice, however, that the grip on his arm had not slackened.

He gave up, looking down, as a bitter laugh escaped him. He paused for a moment, letting the hunger take over.

"Well, Kuro-san, don't say I didn't warn you."

Before the warrior knew it, the mage had slipped out of his grip and pounced.

They fell back on the bed behind them, the warrior putting his arms behind him so they didn't fall flat. One arm went around the mage's waist, supporting him as he gained his balance. When they straightened, the warrior was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted on the ground and all his weight on one arm behind him. One arm was around the mage's waist, keeping him in place, as if preventing him from escaping. The mage straddled the bigger man's legs, his arms around the other's neck as he unconsciously caressed the back of his neck. His face was nestled in the junction between the other's neck and shoulder, nuzzling with his nose and teasing with his teeth as he searched for the pulse point where the flow was strongest.

When he found it, he hesitated for a moment, giving the spot a tiny lick before he sank his teeth into the vein. The warrior's reaction was instantaneous.

His neck tipped back, giving the mage better access, and he leaned forward, shifting his weight so that both hands tightly gripped the mage's waist. His head came to rest on the mage's other shoulder, head titled so that he was breathing into the mage's ear. However, the vampire didn't seem to like this position, because he caught hold of the warrior's hair and tugged his head to one side, so he had as much access as before. As he bit deeper, one hand slipped from the mage's waist entangling in his hair as a soft moan slipped out from the man below him.

Thinking the other was in pain, the mage slowed down and started to pull back, but the hand in his hair tightened and pressed his head down, forcing him to continue. Who was he to argue?

Sucking a little gently this time, he slowed down, savouring his meal as his appetite was temporarily abated. He slowly drew his teeth out of the other's jugular, careful not to scratch him, and as the canines went back to normal, he gently licked the area around the two tiny puncture holes, fastidiously cleaning up. When he was done, he gently grazed it with his lips, then looked up at the warrior.

His eyes were still closed, presumably recovering from the sudden assault. The hand in his hair had slipped back down to his waist again and as he watched, the head slowly came to rest on his shoulder once again. He heard the great ninja panting slightly, as if he had just run a great distance and suddenly an enormous wave of guilt and sadness washed over him.

Threading his hands through the thick dark locks, he softly asked a question he had not dared to before.

"Does it hurt?"

The warrior didn't bother to look up when he answered.

"It…doesn't matter."

Feeling he had his answer, the mage continued carding his fingers through the hair as he asked another question, almost in a whisper.

"If it hurts so much…why would you put yourself through so much pain…for me? Why would you do something like this…for someone you don't even like?"

This time the warrior raised his head, eyes dark again.

"I told you before. Don't make me repeat myself. And I didn't say it hurt. Stop making assumptions. It's never led to anything good before."

He fell back on the bed, the mage falling on top him, so that they were lying with his head on the pillows and the mage's head on his chest. The mage slowly brought his hand up to the left side of his chest, feeling the rapid beating of the heart below his fingers before he put his ear to it to hear it for himself. They lay like that for a while, the warrior's hands still on the mage's waist and the mage listening to the slowing heartbeats in wonder.

Then one hand slowly, unconsciously came up, long fingers gently stroking the mage's hair as the bigger man spoke quietly.

"You had said once, a long time ago, that you would always wait for the one who would take you along with him."

The mage slowly lifted his head, looking at the warrior, urging scarlet staring upwards to look at him instead. _He had never wanted it to turn out like this_…

The ninja continued, stroking soft golden locks gently.

"I will not take you with me, because I do not wish for you to follow me anywhere. However, we are on a journey together, and as such, we cannot do anything else. It is also necessary for us to stay together so you can feed regularly, at least until we get your other eye back. Therefore, I will allow you to accompany me, but only because you are capable of it, not because you are too weak to follow your own path."

Scarlet finally gazed down into amber.

"I will not take you anywhere, but I will let you come…because you choose to."

The mage stared for a second. Then he smiled softly.

That was all either of them needed.

--

**Good? Bad? **


End file.
